My Sweet Rival
by Venetta Scarlet de Milo
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke adalah pasangan rival berkepribadian yang amat sangat bertolak belakang. Suatu hari mereka akan bertaruh. Apa taruhan mereka? WARN: BL, Sama sekali belum berpengalaman membuat fanfic BL!


Lama gak ketemu sama Venetta!

Setelah Try Out dan test masuk sekolah akhirnya agak bebas sedikit. Tapi belom UN! Jadi masih semi hiatus.

BTW, ini fanfiction BL pertamaku. Jadi kalo masih banyak kesalahan mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>My Sweet Rival<strong>

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Vene cuman minjem charanya bentar doank..

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship

Rate: T

WARNING: BL (Boys Love), Venetta gak tau apakah fanfic ini bagus atau nggak, soalnya ini pertama kalinya Venetta bikin fanfic BL.

* * *

><p><strong>My Sweet Rival<strong>

~Naruto Pov~

"Teme, Tunggu aku!" seruku kepada sahabatku sekaligus rivalku, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn? Kalau kau terus-terusan telat seperti ini, bagaimana nanti saat lomba, eh?" kata laki-laki berambut ravennya itu dengan cool.

Wajahku sedikit memerah.

"Ah, Teme! Itu kan soal gampang! Hanya pengetahuan umum!" kataku dengan PeDenya.

"Tapi ingat, hanya satu orang yang akan ditunjuk menjadi wakil sekolah. Dan, ada aku sebagai sainganmu, Dobe!" katanya.

"Pokoknya aku yang akan menang!" seruku.

Tak kusangka, kita sudah sampai di sekolah.

"Hei! Pengumuman apa itu? Permisi, permisi!" kataku meminta murid-murid yang berkumpul di depan papan pengumuman.

* * *

><p><em>Menjelang perlombaan IPS dan Pengetahuan Umum antar sekolah bulan depan, kami selaku pihak sekolah harus segera memilih siswasiswi yang akan mewakili sekolah secepatnya._

_Berkenaan dengan itu, kami, pihak sekolah, sudah memutuskan kandidat yang akan dites pada Sabtu minggu depan, yaitu:_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Neji Hyuga_

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Rock Lee_

_Sekian pengumuman dari kami,_

_Terima kasih_

_Ttd,_

_Kepala sekolah,_

_Tsunade Senju_

* * *

><p>"Hah? Jadi aku harus sekali lagi jadi rival beratmu?" Naruto panik.<p>

"Kenapa kau panik? Kau pintar, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Heh, **Pantat Ayam**! Memang, aku ini pintar, cerdas, dan jenius –narsis banget lo, Nar!-. Tapi tetap saja, aku akan kerepotan bila harus bersaing denganmu!" seru Naruto dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata "pantat ayam".

"Oh, jadi kau mengakui kehebatanku, eh?" sahut Sasuke masih datar.

"TIDAK, PANTAT KALKUN!" seru Naruto marah.

Naruto pun menggembungkan pipinya, tanda dia sedang sebal.

"Tahukah kau, Dobe, wajahmu itu terlihat imut kalau sedang marah?" komentar Sasuke.

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu? Aku bukan perempuan tau!" seru Naruto dengan pipi memerah.

Tapi Sasuke sudah mengabaikannya dan berjalan menuju ke kelas.

"Hei, Teme! Tunggu, donk!" seru Naruto mengejarnya.

"Eh, Dobe!" seru Sasuke.

"Nani?" Sahut Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat taruhan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Taruhan?" Naruto agak heran.

"Ya, minggu depan, yang terpilih jadi wakil sekolah, boleh melakukan apapun terhadap yang kalah. Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hm, asal masuk akal buatku. Boleh, juga." Jawab Naruto yakin.

"Jadi, kau terima?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan cengirannya yang mampu membuat Hinata tepar di tempat.

Sejak saat itu, mereka belajar sekuat tenaga.

* * *

><p>~2 Hari sebelum Pemilihan~<p>

"Hei, Naruto! Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Chouji.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa? Aku ini sedang belajar, tahu!" kata Naruto geram.

"Tumben belajar, biasanya kan, kau paling malas kalau suruh baca buku." Komentar Chouji.

"Aku tidak belajar selama ini, karena aku jenius –belagu banget lo!-, tau!" jawab Naruto.

"Sekarang kok belajar?" Tanya Chouji.

"Karena sainganku si Teme pantat ayam itu!" seru pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan sebal dan ia pun beranjak pergi.

Sementara itu, di perpustakaan, Sasuke yang diomongin Naruto jadi bersin-bersin.

* * *

><p>~5 Menit Sebelum Pemilihan~<p>

"Hei Hinata! Kau sudah datang duluan bersama Neji, rupanya.." sapa gadis berambut pink dengan ceria. Gadis itu adalah Sakura Haruno.

"Hehe, i.. iya. Aku sudah bersiap dari pagi." Jawab gadis yang disapanya, Hinata Hyuga dengan tersenyum. Wajah cantiknya semakin cantik. Namun, di mata lavendernya jelas terlihat bahwa ia kelelahan. Di bawah matanya ada sedikit kantung tanda ia bergadang untuk belajar.

"Hinata, apa kau lihat Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hm, sepertinya tidak.. Mungkin belum datang.." jawab Hinata.

* * *

><p>Tapi, dugaan itu meleset. Sasuke sedang ada di balik panggung tempat pemilihan. Menunggu Naruto lewat. Dan, Naruto lewat! Sasuke segera mencengkeram tangan Naruto dan menutup mulutnya lalu menariknya ke belakan panggung.<p>

"Sssttt.." bisik Sasuke sambil membuka tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk menutup mulut Naruto.

"Apa-apaan sih, kau?" desis Naruto.

Sasuke mendekatkan mencium pipi Naruto. Pipi Naruto pun, spontan memerah. Lalu Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto dan berbisik,

"Terima kasih telah memberitahuku makna kehidupan, Naruto.."

* * *

><p>~Flashback 13 tahun yang lalu~<p>

Seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 4 tahun berlari, kabur dari rumah. Bocah itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke menangis. Hingga,

BRUK!

"Hei, kalau jalan, lihat-lihat! Lho? Kamu kenapa?" seru seorang bocah seumurannya yang berambut pirang.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke.

"Hei! Jangan begitu, donk! Siapa namamu? Aku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Kata Naruto.

"Huh, Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke.  
>"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.<p>

"Aku dimarahi hari, aku selalu disbanding-bandingkan dengan kakakku yang siswa teladan. Padahal, aku juga sudah berusaha keras. Tapi tetap saja, aku selalu dimarahi ayahku hanya karena dapat nilai 98. Padahal, teman-temanku semuanya dapat 4. Ingin rasanya aku kabur dari rumah atau malah langsung bunuh diri." Cerita Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Jangan begitu, aku saja, ingin sekali punya keluarga. Aku selalu diremehkan. Kadang ingin rasanya aku mati saja." Ucap Naruto, prihatin.

"Eh? Lalu kau tinggal dengan siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tinggal dengan kakekku yang tentara. Tapi ia sering meninggalkanku untuk pergi bertugas." Jawab Naruto.

"Orang tuamu kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka meninggal sejak aku masih berumur 2 tahun." Jawabnya lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Begitulah, aku tidak punya teman. Selalu diremehkan dan diejek. Aku pernah sekali ingin bunuh diri, tapi aku segera ingat kakekku, ingat orang tuaku, juga cita-citaku. Cita-citaku ingin menjadi professor dan meneruskan penelitian orang tuaku. Makanya aku masih hidup sekarang. Apa kau punya cita-cita, Sasuke?" ujar Naruto.

"Eh? Aku.. Hm.." Sasuke bingung. Ia memang tidak punya cita-cita.

"Aku antar pulang, ya?" ajak Naruto.

"Baiklah,"

Sejak saat itu mereka sering bermain bersama.

~End Flashback~

* * *

><p>"Tahukah kau, sekarang aku sudah punya cita-cita?" bisik Sasuke lagi.<p>

"Maaf," lanjutnya, lalu lari menjauh. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terus membisu. Naruto terdiam tak bergerak bagai patung. Dia hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Lalu dia mulai beranjak pergi ke atas panggung.

* * *

><p>~Pemilihan~<p>

"Halo semuanya! Saya, Maito Guy menyatakan hormat saya kepada Kepala Sekolah dan Dewan Juri. Kita perkenalkan para kandidat kita! Kandidat pertama, Sasuke Uchiha! Kandidat kedua, Naruto Uzumaki! Kandidat ketiga, Sakura Haruno! Kandidat keempat, Hinata Hyuga! Kandidat kelima, Rock Lee! Kandidat keenam, Neji Hyuga! Kandidat ketujuh, Shikamaru Nara! Lho? Shikamaru mana?" seru Guy.

"Coba telpon ke rumahnya!" saran Sakura.

"Ya sudah sana, kamu telpon." Kata Tsunade seenaknya.

Sakura pun menelpon dengan mode loud speaker melalui ponselnya.

"Halo, selamat pagi." Kata Sakura memberi salam.

"Ya, dengan siapa, ya?" Tanya suara di ujung sana.

"Saya Sakura Haruno, teman Shikamaru."

"Oh, Sakura rupanya. Ini ibunya."

"Yoshino-san rupanya, Shikamarunya ada tidak?"

"Shikamarunya masih tidur."

"NANI?" semua jawsdrop mendengarnya.

"Oh, ya sudah. Terima kasih,Yoshino-san"

"Ya sudah, kita tak usah mengaharapkan Shikamaru. Kita mulai saja." Kata Tsunade.

"Baik, kita akan memulai babak pertama dengan sistem menulis di layar mesin seperti biasanya. Setelah selesai, silakan kunci jawabannya menggunakan bel itu. Yang terakhir kali mengunci jawaban akan dinyatakan gugur. Siap?"

Kasihan Hinata. Gadis itu tidak konsentrasi karena di dekatnya ada Naruto. Ia pun pingsan.

Kuis berjalan dengan lancar. Satu per satu peserta mulai berguguran. Kini hanya tinggal tersisa Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

"Yah, kita mulai babak kedua! Kita menggunakan sistem kematian instan. Jika menjawab salah akan dinyatakan kalah!"

Sakura gugur.

* * *

><p>"Babak ketiga, dimulai! Kali ini kuis lisan!"<p>

"Dimanakah kapal selam pertama di uji coba?"

TOT!

"Sungai Thames, Inggris!"

"Siapakah penemu mesin uap?"

TOT!

"James Watt!"

"Apa nama istana termegah di Perancis pada zaman revolusi Perancis?"

TOT!

"Versailles!"

"Apa Ibu Kota Teritorial Australia Utara?"

TOT!

"Darwin!"

Skor masih seimbang

"Pertanyaan terakhir!"

"'Aku ingin masuk universitas yang bagus, tapi aku tidak punya biaya..'" terlintas kata-kata Naruto sebulan yang lalu di benak Sasuke.

"Apa judul lagu kebangsaan Negara India?"

Sasuke tidak memencet bel.

TOT!

"Jana Gana Mana!" Naruto menjawab.

* * *

><p>Naruto menang! Ia berhasil maju ke lomba IPS yang ia impikan hadiahnya untuk biaya kuliah!<p>

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia pergi.

Naruto mengejarnya sampai parkiran. Tak disangka, Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Hei teme! Kau jangan kabur,ya! Aku memenangkan taruhannya dan ingin menyuruhmu! Jangan kabur setelah seenaknya mencium pipiku!"

Sasuke tetap terdiam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, aku besok berangkat ke Perancis. Aku mendapat beasiswa di sana." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada getir.

"Soal taruhan itu, aku ingin kau tidak mencium pipiku. Tapi.." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Ia mencium Sasuke. Sasuke kaget.

"Hehe, aku mencintaimu, teme."

"Eh?" Sasuke bengong.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu." jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi, sekarang kita bukan rival?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sepertinya begitu.." kata Sasuke.

"Kau mau ikut aku ke Prancis?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau bisa kuliah di sana." jawab Sasuke.

Naruto baru akan menyahut lagi. Tapi Sasuke segera dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Biayanya akan kutanggung kalau masih kurang uangmu.." lanjut Sasuke.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, aku mau." jawab Naruto mantap.

Tanpa mereka sadari, semua orang yang berada dalam lomba tadi ikut menonton adegan tersebut. Tapi mereka tak peduli. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju rumah masing-masing. Bersiap berngkat ke Prancis. Dan mungkin, suatu saat akan menikah di sana? #plak

OWARI

* * *

><p>Kyaaa! Gaje banget kah? Yah, pokoknya Venetta merasa ini adalah fanfic Venetta yang paling abal (padahal semuanya abal).<p>

Ya udah, deh. Mohon reviewnya. Kritik dan saran amat diperlukan! Karena Venetta sama sekali belum pernah berpengalaman bikin fanfic bertema BL! Kemungkinan mau bikin sequelnya, tapi rate M. Belom tau kapan pastinya sih.. Doa kan Venetta bisa cepet bikin ya!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
